Roses Drifting Away
by AMGIRL1
Summary: What if the war was over? Percy and Annabeth could go back to their lives, but what if Annabeth got a job offer for architecture so far away so decided to break up with Percy. 10 years later at a camp reunion, she sees him again. She regrets her decision and was going to talk to him about moving back home. She wants to tell him she loves him, but she finds out Percy is engaged
1. Chapter 1

**What if the war was over? Percy and Annabeth could go back to their lives, but what if Annabeth got a job offer for Archtecher so far away so decided to break up with Percy. 10 years later at a camp reunion, she sees him again. She regrets her decision and was going to talk to him about moving back home. She wants to tell him she loves him, but she finds out one little detail. Percy is engaged. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter one **

**Annabeth**

**I redid my hair again for what seemed like the one hundredth time. I had to look perfect for tonight. I HAD to fix things with Percy. I had already quit my job and rode a plane over to New York. The first place I went to was Camp Half-Blood hoping I could talk to Percy before everyone else gets there for the reunion. Unfortunately, he wasn't there. So I had spent the night at Camp Half Blood and have been waiting for tonight to start. I went over my speech one more time in my head. Percy, I have to tell u something simple, but powerful. I am in love with you and have been thinking about you nonstop. I hadn't had the will to date anyone one else. So I quit my job and I am moving back here. Can you ever forgive me? **

**I had thought about what to say to him and it took me an hour to come up with. I looked at my self in the mirror once more. I had my blond hair even curler then normal. I had tried to do different things with it but failed so I just left it down. I was wearing and simple gray dress with the color or sea green for my accessories. I couldn't really walk in heels so I wore sparkly black flats. Satisfied with what I saw, I checked the time. Everyone was supposed to get here in ten minutes. I couldn't wait any longer so I headed to the beach where the reunion was going to be held. **

**I looked around hoping that Percy was already there. Sadly, he wasn't, but I wasn't surprised. He was always late. I looked around one more time before someone talk behind me. **

**"Wow, I look so much younger than anybody." I whirled around. I recognized that voice anywhere, Thalia. She instantly hugged me and started asking me a bunch of questions. She talked so fast I couldn't under stand her at all. **

**"Whoa" I said "Slow down!" **

**"Sorry" she replied. "Listen, have to tell u something..." She never finished her sentence before someone hugged her from behind and asked "How is my little sweet pea doing" **

**"Leo! I told you not to call me that. She slapped him playfully on the shoulder. **

**"Wait are you guys together?" I asked them both.**

**Thali blushed. "Yeah I quit the hunters yesterday. I still look 16, but next week probably I will look the same age as you guys" **

**"That is great!" I exclaimed. "I will give you guys some time alone" I was happy to have an excuse to find Percy. He should be here by now. I looked every where and was about to give up when I turned around and ran right into him. **

**"Whoa watch where your... Annabeth! How are you doing?" **

**"Great" I replied. "Listen, I have to tell you something important. I..." I was cut off when Chiron shouted at us all to quit down. "It is nice to see all of your faces still alive. Now I have been requested to make a special announcement. Percy and Drew are engaged!" I couldn't believe it. It had never crossed my mind that Percy may have dated someone else. Everybody was too busy cheering for them that nobody saw me run off into the woods. Well except one person. As I was about to enter the woods, I turned around my eyes met Percy's and his face had confusion all over it. He didn't expect me to run off. Maybe he knew then that I do love him, but that doesn't matter right now. **


End file.
